Wings of Krypton
by ArtiArchives
Summary: Connor is basically in a bit of depression. M'gann has left him (apparently rubbing it in his face for a bit). Until a change of events resulting in a piece of rare red Kryptonite. With that Connor is transported to a entire different world and may get a chance to start over. Have new friends, find love but when he will return to Earth will he want to go back to the team?...
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians **

**:**

**:**

It was an average day in the Cave. Connor, M'gann, Tim and Mal had come back from an uneventful and definitely not successful mission. Nightwing had already given them the look and the lecture then told them to hit the showers. Leaving all of them upset, quiet or annoyed.

Connor grumpy as usual sat in the living room patted Wolf on the head. Everyone was either out or on a mission. The Cave was quiet, Connor hated when it was quiet to be honest. Sighing he got up, thinking he would go take Wolf on a walk.

Then Nightwing walked in already typing furiously on his tablet walked past him still looking down at his tablet. "Hey, Connor can you unload some new supplies in the hangar?" he simply said still typing on the tablet and stopping.

"Sure" Connor simply said. "Thanks." And just like that Nightwing was gone already heading to meeting room for a meeting with Batman. Connor sighed putting his hands in his jean pockets and headed down to hangar. Wolf trailed next to him. Glancing at him a few times Wolf had been acting strange. Connor stared at his yellow eyes while Wolf stared back in Connor's blue eyes. The stopped staring and continued on reaching the hangar.

Connor was about to start unpacking the boxes when Wolf growled at one. It was a small box, smaller than the others. It looked like a regular box. Connor picked it up cautiously, if Wolf had a bad feeling about then Connor wanted to be cautious. He trusted Wolf's instincts and his own gut feeling.

Slowly opened it a red glow came from inside. Connor almost jumped back when he saw what was inside the box Connor literally jumped back in surprise dropping the box. Wolf also pounced back expecting to pop out of the box.

Connor peeked inside the box again. Inside was piece of red Kryptonite. Connor didn't feel weak, in fact he felt fine. _Maybe I should get Nightwing_. But his legs didn't move, instead he looked back at the box. Steeping forward he picked it up again. Curious he took out the piece which was also light and prodded it at his skin, a little cut appeared and Superboy knew that the Kryptonite could still pierce his skin like butter.

Connor looked at Wolf who had his head tilted to the side eyes on the stone. Connor looked from Wolf back to the red glowing rock in his hands. Pausing for a minute he jumped up in the air and found himself floating off the ground. Wolf started to bark and Connor told him to be quiet.

Wolf continued barking and Connor glanced down at the small red stone it was glowing even more now as if it were getting brighter and brighter. Wolf had started to run towards Connor finally trying to get Connor to let it go. He wouldn't.

"What th-?" before Connor could finish the red kryptonite exploded in his hand. It sent him and Wolf flying and the entire room had just burst into flames.

o0o0o0o

Nightwing sat around the table with Batman, Martian Manhunter and Kaldur (who had recently come back from a mission).

**(Real quick guys I just want to be clear that this takes place in the 2 year of the five year span of the first and second season so even though Connor and M'gann have broken up Kaldur has not betrayed the time yet and Jason Todd has "died". He will probably be in the story later. Somehow…)**

They were currently talking about a new mission coming up when the fire alarms controlled by the computer started to start blaring through the hallways the lights turning red and blinking.

"I do not recall us planning a fire drill." Martian said standing from the table with Nightwing, Kaldur and Batman. Batman had already run out the door followed by Nightwing. "That's because it isn't". Kaldur's eyes widened and he and Martian Manhunter ran out of the room.

o0o0o0o

It was cold where ever Connor was. Pitch black but still Connor could see a light shown off him as he floated in the darkness.

_Is this what death is like? _Connor thought looking around for any sign of other life.

_This isn't so bad_. Connor said continuing to float in all directions as if to see someone or something was there.

Connor continued to float, and float and finally began to think that death here wasn't so great.

Until he spotted a huge light.

Floating faster towards it he again was emerged by the light. Connor tried to slow down but now the light was pulling him forward like a force field. Connor opened his mouth but he vanished into the blinding light.

o0o0o0o

The zeta-tube announced M'gann, Barbara and Rocket. Everyone else was in the Cave quiet and awkward. The laughter from the three girls stopped and they looked at everyone giving them grim faces. Nightwing walked forward "Where were you guys, didn't you get our calls" he said accusingly slightly annoyed.

They were taken back and looked at each other. "What did we miss?" M'gann a little curious but mostly concerned. "We're not sure… but for now Connor is dead." he said hesitated and running a hand through his hair.

All three stepped back shocked. "What, how?" Barbara said immediately. M'gann tried to keep a straight face, everyone (minus La'gann) she still had some feelings for Connor. "I... I told him to go unload the new shipment of supplies in the hangar. "There was something in one of the boxes, sort of like a kryptonite bomb or teleporter but he isn't anywhere on Earth." Nightwing explained bringing up three hologram images of one showing the security camera of Connor picking the stone up, another having a chart showing the red kryptonite or whatever it was. The last showing the explosion video over and over again.

"We managed to clean the fire up…and we're deciding on putting him with Wolf in the grotto." Beast Boy sniffed. "Wolf too?" he said so only he heard it. Mal put an arm on his shoulder and tried to give him a weak smile.

"We have found large traces of zeta-radiation at the… site of the explosion… so they is a more likely chance that Connor and Wolf were teleported offworld or to some sort of pocket dimension.

After everyone was given they're assignments and dispersed from the living room M'gann went to her room tears trickling down her face. _Please be ok Connor_. She said mentally to herself.

o0o0o0o

When Connor first awoke he didn't open his eyes. He felt like he had been stepped and bones had just finished healing. His chest really hurt him like burning fire and he grunted in pain. When Connor first opened his eyes he saw an open sky with odd looking clouds and an odd sky blue color. He sat up and looked around.

He was in a forest. The trees twisted and turned with many leaves. It was all yellow so was the grass and the ground. The moss on the trees was a lush green. Connor turned away from the pain and looked at his clothes. His jeans were ripped, he had no shoes on and his shirt had holes in it.

Then Connor heard a humming sound. Ripping away what remained of his shirt he looked down at his chest and almost threw up. His chest had burn marks and was scared him the most was a piece of the red kryptonite in his shaped like a circle almost.

Connor didn't spend any time looking at it, because after he stared at it for 5 seconds he immediately felt weak and fainted.

**Hi guys! So yeah first chapter. How was it? I know it kinda seems like I'm pulling an Ironman 1 on you (if you watched the movie you would understand). But actually yeah. M'gann still has feelings for Connor. Sad to say she will have to be happy with La'gann because this is a ConnorxOC story. Don't worry Wolf isn't dead. I've just given him so upgrades MUHAHAHA… Well he might be dead I don't know (yes I actually do). :)**

**Anyway I'm posting the next chapter on Friday. And yes I do post chapters over holidays. So for Christmas. Turn on the TV bring up a yule log and drink some eggnog while reading this fanfiction. **

**XD Until next time my amigos! Also read the little excerpt on the next chapter below it's just a little tidbit it won't give away any information. Also this is not a DC dimension it's my OC world/dimension.**

_Connor had his eyes stilled closed after he woke up from passing out. Cold wind rushed in his face and he grunted the air was really cold. He shivered. And moved to stand up his eyes still closed. He felt nothing beneath his feet. Connor snapped his eyes open and found himself hundreds of feet above a huge ocean. _

**So yeah hope you guys enjoyed the little excerpt. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's POV

No one had seen M'gann for 3 days. Not like we were worried. La'gann was back in Atlantis for a bit so thankfully he hadn't noticed. When everyone in the Cave had seen her, her nose was puffy and she looked like she had a really bad cold.

(If Martians get colds, I'd have to ask Bruce about that). She was still in her pajamas and only came out for food or bathroom breaks. Babs had told me earlier she had walked by her room and heard the replays of Hello M'gann.

I hadn't sleep last night or the night before that, which was definitely earning me a concerned look from the rest of the Team. We had found the trace of kryptonite but there nothing left, not residue or materials. But there should have been a body or at least two bodies (counting Wolf) but nothing like they simply vanished.

Sighing I went to unlock my apartment door still in my cop uniform which was messy. Opening my door the apartment was dark. Immediately I tensed up sensing someone else here. Dropping the bag I turned on the light.

There was no one in the room. But definitely something. Looking around it looks the same. Same old messy apartment. (Alfred would be so disappointed to see this). The thought of him sighing and looking at me gave me a grin which I forced to stay hidden.

"Hello?" came from my mouth. My voice was a little scratchy. I mentally smacked myself. Great Dick you just alerted whoever or whatever is here that your there. (If that made any sense.)

Opening another door to the bedroom I froze where I stood. Standing there arms crossed standing up staring at me with Red Hood. Batman told me about him being new in Gotham but he also seemed shaken up by it. Like there was something personally bothering him about this guy.

I relaxed myself to try and act calm and stood there turning the light on. He flung what looked like a bat-a-rang but in red at the light turning it back off. He also narrowed his eyes at me. "Ok, Mr. I like the dark what do you want?" I said slightly annoyed.

He uncrossed his arms. "I know who set your little kryptonite bomb up." he put. I know I knew that voice from someone. I couldn't place it on a face or a name. "Who are you" I continued narrowing my eyes at him. "Someone you did know but now you don't, oh and try and keep Bats off my tail he can be an ass." He said walking towards the window opening it and disappearing on the fire escape.

Someone I did know but know I don't? Feels like I'm going against the Riddler again. Dick thought to himself shuddering at the thought. Wait a minute that voice was now making some sense. But it couldn't be who I thought it was…Jason… But he's dead. Buried, I attended the wake and funeral and saw the body, unless…

I pushed that thought to back of my mind. My main focus was to find out the most I could about Connor and try and hold the team together with the help of Kaldur. Who has been acting odd lately. Ever since Tula died…

Connor's POV

When I awoke again the screaming pain in my chest had simmered down to a dull throb. My arms had multiple cuts and burns. But the first thing that caught me off guard was how cold it was. Without opening my eyes just in case I was floating in nowhere. But it was cold and windy unlike the warm moist air I felt from the beautiful forest.

Opening my eyes open harsh wind caused them to snap them shut. But I soon forced myself to open his eyes. I was several hundred feet in the air. What looked to be above wide open ocean. At first I didn't panic. I could easily live from a drop like that. The odd thing was I wasn't falling. I was being carried by someone or something. My arms were draped in the thin air. Someone was carrying me from above. I looked around.

Looking up the blinding sun blocked him from seeing who was carrying me. I smelled the faint smell of blueberries. Then again I was in pretty bad shape so I could be hallucinating. Whoever was carrying me had huge black wings. From what I could tell they were going pretty fast.

Then they started to drop and I could make in the distance an island. No wait was it floating above the ocean? Yep, I was definitely dead. He heard a murmur from someone above. She was definitely female. She was murmuring something like "Please be ok…. please be ok.." she kept repeating. Connor snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep as they came close to a huge floating island.

After a good two minutes they landed the girl placing him gently on the ground and he heard feet go running off. In the distance you could hear people fighting or training almost which was also a little weird. Random animal and bird noises could be heard.

Connor still didn't want to open his eyes. The sound of running feet came back join with another pair of feet running. "See Ma'am I found him in the woods he looked in bad shape." said the first female voice younger and definitely softer. The second one grunted in response. "Alright bring him inside Cadet." said the second female voice scratchy, female and a little harsher. The older female marched away and the girl picked him up not struggling at all.

Whatever Connor had just got into it seems there was no going back now.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I know it was really, really short but I promise a much longer one I have so much homework so I was only able to type this much but the next chapter I promise will be much better. Also have a great New Year's I know I am excited I made my New Year's Resolution to updating this fanfiction every week XD oh great just kidding. **


	3. Chapter 3

**160 views! OMG that is awesome anyway from now on it will mainly be Connor's POV. Though time to time I will probably add in what's going with the team while Connor is away. So anyway thank you guys for just looking at this fanfiction, you're all awesome anyway enjoy! **

Connor's POV

After basically being dragged down what seemed like a long hallway. Finally I was hoisted in a very comfortable bed and then I heard a door shut softly. Opening my eyes I was in a nice fluffy bed with a simple dresser and an end table.

Huge bay windows revealed trees and bushes outside covering my view from the distance. The burns and cuts had faded leaving only small scratches that were fainting away. Sitting up he looked around for a moment all you could hear was muffled voices.

The door opened and I pretended to be asleep once more. Two pairs of feet came in rushing around and inspecting the few remaining cuts. Then both left as quickly as they came. Then again I sat up in bed this time I would remain awake if someone else came in.

For a long time no one did. I eventually sat up in bed getting annoyed almost as if they were just going to wait for me to wander around. Just as I got up the door opened to reveal a girl who looked my age.

She looked surprised that I was already awake but she recovered fast. "Oh you're awake" she replied softly she had a British accent, or what sounded like a British accent. She had short black hair pulled back in a small ponytail, she was wearing a light blue toga and a gold waist band.

Nobody's POV

Behind trailed big black wings that didn't have a feather ruffled. "Oh, silly me um I'm Mako." she said a moment after staring at Connor probably trying to figure out how he healed so quickly. "Uh.. Connor" he replied. This was really awkward. "If it's not too much, might I ask how you got in the forest?" She said headed cocked to the side.

"Oh there was this stone and it exploded and..." Connor trailed off scratching his head. "You mean the stone in your chest?" she said twirling a feather on her wings. Connor opened what remained of his shirt and said the stone glowing dim in his chest it didn't stick out but it was pretty deep in his chest.

For a minute Connor stared at it losing his breath and almost crumbling to the ground but thankfully Mako had fast reflexes and caught him. "Are you alright" she said immediately alert and checking him if he was bleeding or if anything was broken.

"No, just getting used to something being stuck in my chest" he said. "Oh, sorry I shouldn't have asked" she said biting her lip. "Where am I?" Connor asked. Looking out the bedroom window as he sat back in bed.

"Uh… Askyria? Why do you ask?" She said as if Connor should know that. "What continent am I on?" he asked clutching his side. "What's a continent…?" she asked almost like she had never heard of the word. Then something dawned on Connor. "Am I on Earth?" he asked standing up.

"Wait… you're from Earth" she asked Connor couldn't tell if that was excitement in her voice or shock. "Please tell me I'm on Earth" Connor said starting to get more and more worried. "You're on Thea." She said still staring at Connor like he was something that just popped out of the sky which kind of what happened.

"Were exactly is Thea?" Connor asked a little annoyed. "Well you're in luck we're just above Earth though since we're in a small pocket dimension there is… no known way of getting down... to Earth." she said the last part slowly.

Connors eyes widened for a minute and he walked over to the window running his hands through his hair. "Oh, right the reason for me coming here was to see if you were awake and if you were than Captain Katana would like a word with you." she said trying to break the silence she had created.

Connor nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets. Following Mako down the hallway looking at the floor. She kept stealing nervous glances at him. "I… I'm sorry right now, but I promise our engineers will try their hardest to get you home." She attempted to break the silence.

"Thanks" Connor murmured. They finally rounded the corridor corner and walked up the stairs to what looked like a balcony. Standing there was an older woman looking out at the distance. She had gray hair pulled tightly in a bun was wearing black armor. She had white wings but many of the feathers were graying.

She turned around to meet him. A thin line on his face. Narrowing his eyes she studied him for a minute. "Alright Cadet, return to your Dorm I'll talk with him" she said curtly. Connor realized that this was the second voice he heard when Mako first brought him to the island.

Mako gave a sympathy look to Connor before flying away. "I hear you where the boy who was found in the forest" she replied hands behind her back her metal boots clanking against the stone. "I am General Frayoliia of the Askyrian Academy." She said.

After a moment of waiting she cleared her throat and Connor said Oh "I'm Connor or Kon'El I guess" He said in a rush, he had no idea why he used his Kryptonian name but he might as well. "Well Kon'El welcome to Thea". She had a thin smile on her face.

Oh boy.

**So guys I hope you like this chapter I'M SO SORRY IT CAME SO LATE! Anyway the next chapter will probably be done on Saturday or Sunday. I have a ton of homework. Connor used his comic book name I had to put that in. Anyway you will be meeting the rest of the gang soon. By the way if you want to see what Frayoliia looks like look up Toph Beifong's daughter I forget her name… But she is in Legend of Korra and she is as tough and awesome as hell. So yeah see you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Connor lay in bed. He had been given a room for now. He just lay there in bed looking at the ceiling. He didn't know who they could sleep at night with all the sounds of the birds and different animals.

But that wasn't keeping him awake he was really worried about what the team was doing back home. Did they miss him? Where they looking or were they all dead. That was the burden that was really wearing down on him.

o0o0o0o0o

Connor's POV

Somehow yesterday I managed to make it back to Frayoliia's office. Before I could open the door I heard Mako's voice come from it.

"You need another one Mako! I told you after… what happened you need one more requirement." came the stern voice of Frayoliia. "Yes but-"Mako was cut off by Frayoliia "You need one more teammate by the end of next month if not… then" Frayoliia trailed off.

Mako said goodbye and opened the door shocked at first that I was there but quickly recovered and walked down the long hallway. I walked into her office, Frayoliia was sitting in her chair glasses on folding papers.

She sighed then looked at me. "Ah yes Connor, thank you for coming to my office this morning. We are going to have someone show you around the academy as you stay here with us." She said clearly trying not to sound stressed.

"Thank you Ma'am" I said and walked out of the room. There was no one there. The hallway was quiet. Mako was far down the hall talking with a girl who had bright orange/blonde hair. I listened in on their conversation.

"Well what did she say" said the girl with bright hair. Mako sighed and crossed her arms. "No good we need another team mate by the end of the next month or we have to be broken up and join new teams." The girl with bright hair cursed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Then she looked at me. "Hey what about him?" she said. I looked away still listening though. "Connor, oh Delia I can't force that on him he just got here." Mako said. I frowned. "Well I'm going to go ask him" Delia said. "Don't you dare" said Mako threateningly but Delia was already running towards me.

"Hey! Your Connor right?" she shouted as she got closer. She had green eyes and freckles and was short but had a troublesome look in her eyes. "Yeah" I simply said turning to face her. "Well, my friend Mako and I were wondering if maybe- she was cut off as Mako laughed loud and pushed her out of the way.

"What, Delia was trying to say was if at lunch would you like to seat with us" Mako said giving a nervous laugh. Delia glared at her and tried to get out of the forced bear hug. "Sure" again I simply put.

"Ok well see you later!" she said leading a protesting little Delia away. I smiled and waved.

o0o0o0o0o

I spent the whole day following a boring old teacher around the school. But I was so busy looking around that I didn't pay attention to the man drone on and on.

They had a sparing room, changing rooms, weaponry, archery, swimming, flight, track and dragon room. But the old guy wouldn't let me see it saying that the dragons were sleeping. This place was huge. Like Hogwarts (which I only read like one of the books).

Finally after the tour the boring tour guide left me in front of the cafeteria doors. I took a deep breath and walked in. The room was filled with kids. Thankfully no one noticed me and kept talking. I looked around and saw Mako waving to a table filled with tons of different people.

I walked over. Delia was sitting there instead of wearing a toga she was wearing a leather jacket, orange shirt, short brown pants and leather shoes. She was currently playing with her food. Mako was wearing a deeper shade of blue toga with a silver belt this time and dark brown sandals.

"Hi Connor!" she said as I sat down next to Delia. Delia winked at me and starting twirling her spaghetti in her plate around. Mako had neatly packed salad with bread and was humming to herself. "One question, is this like a high school?" I said breaking the silence.

"Well, sorta but if you ask me the teachers here are older than the dragons" Delia said which earned her a smack from Mako on the head. "Ow!" she said. "Oh by the way this is Delia, who you already met, I'm Mako obviously and this is the rest of our team." She said gesturing to the people next to her currently fighting over a chess game.

There was one girl and two boys at the end of the table. The girl had long white hair with bangs and soft Japanese features she was currently smirking at the boy playing chess with her from across the table obviously she was winning. The boy playing chess had a puzzled look on his face and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt also a beanie on his brown hair with matched with his equally tan skin. The last boy was seating next to the one playing chess. He had black hair and deep blue eyes.

He didn't smile he just crossed his arms and mused at the little chess battle going on. Mako made a loud throat clearing sound which caught their attention. "Connor this is Fantasia, Darren and Reiji" she said. Reiji waved long enough for Fantasia to win the match. When he did process what happened he glared at Fantasia. "Cheater" he said pouting and crossing his arms. He sorta sounded like Wally when he whined. Darren just nodded at him and continued watching the little bickering going on between Fantasia and Reiji.

"Well, hi I'm Connor" I said trying not sounding awkward. Delia picked up her fork and exclaiming in a loud voice said. "HE SPEAKS!" Again earning her another thwack on the head from Mako. The whole table except for Connor erupted in arguing.

Connor smiled at looked down at his lunch. Maybe he would be ok after all.

**Hey guys this is A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! I know I put a lot of OC's in but it's such a special moment them all getting to know each other. So get this every chapter is an oddly 1,000 words but it doesn't every reach 1,100 words. Oh wait it just did never mind. So I know I said the new chapter while be on Saturday or Sunday. But I'm secretly doing it in school shh… during free time. **

**Anyway check out my new fanfiction of the Avengers called Fallen Hearts I post it on the morrow. which would be the 15 so bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the 418 views I think I'm going to cry ….. Nope no tears today. Anyway this is going to be a special chapter just for you guys again thank you I need an Arizona Ice Tea but anyway enjoy! **

After spending the rest of the day having Mako leads him around the school to classes for freshman (if they had freshman classes on this planet) thankfully they had the same classes and Mako helped him with a lot.

At the end of the day everyone gathered in the Grand Hall which Connor noticed was the cafeteria without long oak tables and chairs (Yeah this place was seriously giving off a Hogwarts vibe.) There everyone stood in lines waiting for Frayoliia to come up to the podium.

This place had light bulbs and radios but no TV. Then again there were some many awesome classes to go to that TV sorta seemed pointless.

Connor's POV

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was quiet. Must be something big. I also realized that only a few people had wings but they all had white wings while Mako had black feathered wings. Maybe it was a family thing I'll have to ask her about that later.

Frayoliia cleared her throat and took off her tiny spectacles which she seemed to use more often. "Alright, cadets today I bring you on a special mission, Shadow Beasts have been spotted in the forest teams of six will go into the forest and drive them out. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into those bastards these days they seem to come closer and closer to our borders." She sighed.

"Dismissed."

Quietly everyone left but once everyone was out of the hall every one starting talking among their friends and teams.

"Well this sucks" Delia grumbled she was standing next to me blowing a strand of fiery hair out of her face. I gave her a confused look. "What?" she said acting a little defensive when she notices me giving her a confused look.

"Nothing just what you said, just confused" I said turning away. "Oh, right you don't know about Shadow Beasts" she said a little bell going off in her head probably. "Well, basically this isn't a high school it's a training camp to fight Shadows or really bad creatures, we have been fighting and protecting our home for 200 years now." She droned on looking uninterested with the serious matter.

"We joined this academy to save our world, and lately the Shadows have been getting closer. Wonder what they're after." Delia said wondering off to looking out the window. This seems big. Maybe… no I am part of a team and I'm pretty sure they are looking for me right now.

Dick's POV

The funeral was nice. We placed a smaller tombstone for Wolf right next to Connor's. M'gann was the one to stay the longest. Heroes, friends and family hung their heads low everyone dressed in black. We put the symbol of hope on his tombstone.

Halfway through the service Superman left he looked like he went through hell. Right when he gains a son he loses one.

We had continued our searches it was both Kent's and M'gann's wishes to remember him here. I hated that they had given up on him so easily. I continued searching day and night. For 30 days now we had searched no luck. The charts and radiation patterns just didn't add up.

So now I had to go to my last resort. I had to talk with Red Hood.

Connor's POV

After many interesting school periods including Smelting, Sword Play and Sorting Different kinds of weapons in the armory I finally met up with Mako and Darren at the end of class. Darren was drawing in his notebook a dark blue messenger bag slung over his arm.

Mako was waving at him with a perky smile also carrying her books and had a light brown messenger bag slung on her shoulder. "Connor, come on Frayoliia has placed you with us in our dorm, your stuff is already there." She said leading me down the hallway. Darren trailed behind still sketching in his notebook.

Stuff? What stuff other than the rag clothes I have on my back and Wolf do I have? Then it dawned on me. Wolf. They never brought him in. And the other guys in school were going on a hunt for Shadow Beasts in the same forest tonight.

I stopped walking the color drained from my face. Mako stopped talking noticing my face and turned. "Connor you ok?" she said softly. I didn't listen I just started running down the hallway. I need to find him before they do.

Dick's POV

I had found the scrap piece of paper two days after Red Hood had made a dramatic quick entrance and exit. The number only was a recording to tell me to go to some little fishing town. St. Stevens was a tiny fishing town in Maine.

I had come up with a good enough excuse to get out of the Cave. Finally making to the old pier I was considering going back mainly because the wood looked old and rotten on this deck and was creaking every time I took step.

After shivering in the cold for 25 minutes someone finally came down from the pier. He was wearing dark hoodie and was looking down. When the person looked up it was Red Hood he stopped walking and stopped we just stared at each other from the deck.

"Got your message" I said breaking the silence only the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks.

"Yeah, I found three locations which you already checked for supplies coming in." He continued starting to walk closer he then stopped again close enough to hand me a file.

I took and looked at it. "Two I can already tell is rubbish but the one package coming from Unknown is probably the stuff in the box." I nodded still reading it carefully.

I look up at him. "Thanks Jason" I say not even thinking of it coming out of my mouth. "No Problem Dickie Bird oh and next time you call please bring Al's cookies." He said taking off the helmet.

He looks a little bit tired and older definitely. "Sure thing, oh and don't pull the dead thing on me again I will get Alfred to kick your butt" I tease and him smiles and shakes his head. He puts the hood back on says Goodnight and turns to walk off the pier.

"Adios Birdie" Is all I hear from him walking away.

Maybe I still have three brothers after all.

**Short chapter and I haven't updated in a while and I feel UGGHHHH! I while update quicker I promise anywho I had to scrap my new fanfic Fallen Hearts but I replaced it with Luna Mitz Which is also a Young Justice Fanfic anywhooo have a great day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this chapter may post early or late it's going to be a 3,000 word chapter or close to 3,000 words. Anywhooo I hope you enjoy this chapter! –Arti **

Connor was still running down the hallway. He had just gotten here two days ago so he easily got lost. Finally making it to the doors he slammed them open continuing to run. He wasn't tired, actually he felt energized running finally getting back to his normal self.

Behind him the sound of wings flapping were getting louder. "Connor!" Mako shouted landing next to him as he slowed down. "Hey, you ok? You just took off back there like you snapped or something." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Connor looked to the forest.

"Did you guys find a wolf, big white wolf with yellow eyes by any chance?" Connor said. "Mako looked a little confused. "No but we have had reports come in of some strange animals but these are weeks old" she said pondering. "I need to find my pet- friend can you help?" Connor said kind of giving her a pleading look.

Mako smiled at him and nodded. "Hold on" she said. "Wha-?" Connor didn't get to finish his sentence. Mako lifted him up and they were flying over the forest. Both Mako and Connor were scanning the horizon for anything.

The sun was setting and they were running out of time. "We should scan the ground, you're good at fighting right?" Connor shouted over the wind. Mako snorted and they slowly glided to the ground. "You'll see" she said having a grin on her face. They had trekked around the forest.

Connor had seen some animals. Most of them were probably not even close to what animals were like on Earth. Some glowed, others flew and some really big ones that snored loud. Connor tried to hide his amazement, and terribly failed.

"So this friend of yours" Mako said breaking the silence between them as they tracked over a log which was above a river. "What's he or she like" she said playing around with a stick. "Well his name is Wolf and he is one of my best friends." Mako stopped scrunched her face up and turned to face him. "Wait is he actually a Wolf named Wolf" she asked curious.

Connor's eyebrow went up. "Yeah so?" he said folding his arms. Mako shrugged it off "Cool." she said turning around again and continuing to wander around the forest. "Can I ask you a question?" Connor said ducking from a branch that almost wacked him in the face. "Question away" she said picking a few berries and popping them in her mouth.

"Why does everyone here know about Earth?" Connor continued climbing over a huge tree fallen down. Mako just flew over it and landed on the ground. "Well long ago Earth and Thea were two planets. But then Thea's gravitonic pull made it crash into Earth. When Thea was destroyed the home place of the Guardians of Time they created this pocket dimension so Thea could be safe but in secret." Mako continued saying it rather fast enough for Connor's head to spin.

"Guardians of Time?" Connor said clearing another branch out of the way.

"They're these huge beings that died long ago, those there is a prophecy that they'll be reborn I dunno though it's an old prophecy and these days those kind of miraculous things are ignored." Mako sighed and stopped.

The feathers on her wings twitched and she turned around. "Something the matter." Connor said noticing her stopping. "Connor don't move." Mako said turning to face him. Connor gave her annoyed look and slowly turned around.

They were surrounded what looked like angry forest animals. Or more like big ugly forest monsters. One of them bigger than the rest circled Connor like a hungry cat. It growled at him eyeing Mako out of the corner of its eye.

Before Connor could react it pounced at Mako. What looked like a blur of events Connor just stood there mouth open at Mako. In a minute all the creatures were on the ground either howling with pain or trying to limp up. What looked like sharp knifes retracted back in Mako's wings.

She smirked at Connor and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it Connor of Earth." she said patting his shoulder. Connor almost laughed but retained to a smile. "So tell me again who your friends are."

Connor smiled and ran to catch up with Mako who was already moving on to the next area to search.

Nightwing's POV

This stuff from Red Hood didn't make sense. The coordinates lead to a monastery in the Himalayan Mountains. The stupidest question was why Himalayan monks would want to either transport Connor or kill Connor. Because you know, they're monks.

Either way I had deployed the whole team on this mission. This just wasn't a big deal but it also was to save Connor or at least find out where he was. Since they were no zeta tubes near the Himalayans we had to take a plan. The snow was thick especially in fall but apparently winter was supposed to be worse.

We all had our winter camouflage on. "Alright the mission is to consult the Abbot of the temple." Wally scrunched up his face. "Abbot?" I nodded. "Yeah the head of temple" I continued knowing Wally probably didn't know what an Abbot was.

We turned the side of the mountain. "Nightwing you have to see this." Artemis said. I turned and my eyes went wide. The temple was in ruins and smoldering. Smoke came from it. Men on the ground who were monks were seen cleaning it up.

A few minutes of everyone crowding the windows to get a look at the place ended when the helicopter landed on a clear patch of dirt and grass. I was the first to lead everyone to the entrance of the temple. A young man wearing the monk orange outfit greeted us. He had a grim face and looked distraught.

"Thank goodness, the temple was destroyed overnight by men with heavy weapons" he said fast trembling where he stood. "Do you have any idea who would do this?" I questioned helping him sit down. "No, many people do not know of this place, and we have always been very peaceful." he said putting his head in his hands.

I stood from the ground and continued in to the temple or what was left of it. The rest of the team spread out helping some of the monks recover or help clearing the debris. I headed straight for the only big room left standing. It had huge craved wooden doors. Inside the candles were lit. Depictions and painting were seen on ever panel of the room.

At the end of the room sat one small monk. Easily very old and quiet. He sat there meditating. I stopped and waited. Alfred said to always be patient with people more patient then you. He breathed out and stood taking a few seconds to pat the floor for his walking stick.

He stood and turned to face me. "Hello I'm-"I began but he raised a hand to silence me. "I know what you are and what you come searching for." he said quietly but with a hoarse voice. "You come seeking the Red Kyrpt" he said turning around the blow out the candles.

"You must be mistaken." I continued walking forward. He motioned again for me to stop. "You come learning for where the Kyrpt has taken your friend yes?" he questioned. For once I was speechless. "Your friend is alive and safe the Kyrpt does not kill it only creates."

He pointed a long bony finger to the wall. I looked at it and my eyes widened. There was a picture of the Red Kryptonite but the even freakier thing was it in the center of a person. I guy with black hair holding a sword.

Connor.

Connor's POV

We had trudged around the forest for about an hour. I wasn't getting tired neither was Mako. She started whistling and talking and we just chatted along the way.

We finally came to the edge of the forest. "I don't understand we should have found Wolf by now or he should have found us." I sighed. He couldn't be dead, if I survived the blast he could too. I sat on the ground. In front of us was a lake. Mako threw a rock in and handed one to me.

I threw it angrily and it makes a big splash in the lake. Mako turned around and looked at the trees. She looked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Is that your friend?" she whispered. I immediately stood up and turned around.

On a long branch stood a wolf equally as big as Wolf. It had white fur with black tribal tattoos swirling around it. In some of the tattoos glowed red rocks? He or she easily jumped down from the tree and growled circling around us.

"Wolf?" I asked. The wolf immediately relaxed. And turned its head to the side. It then recognized me and ran forward. Wolf started licking my face and nuzzling me. I grunted and tried pushing Wolf off but he continued licking me.

Mako giggled and bent to me. "You ok?" she said through giggles. "Just fine" I said frowning. Wolf got off and sat down looking at me like an eager puppy. "Aww he's adorable!" Mako said giving him a big hug. He enjoyed it. "Yeah" I said standing up whipping the drool off my shirt and face.

"We should get back to the academy before dark that's when all the Shadows came out." Mako said patting Wolf on the head. "Alright." I said. "Race you home!" Mako said before taking off into the forest leaving a strong gust of wind behind her.

Home. Maybe this was home after all.

**Such a short chapter. Anyway I'll be sure to update by this weekend I had time to work on it because of the Snow Day yesterday so yay! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so reached 655 views I'm doing a happy dance. Some writers only care for reviews but just knowing you guys read this is superb. Again thank you all. So without me rambling on hope you guys like this chapter. **

Connor actually slept pretty well tonight. Unlike the last two nights this one was pretty nice. The only minus about it was when Connor woke up with only 10 minutes to get ready Wolf was lying on top of him. Lovely. Just plain lovely.

Connor changed into some clothes he was given a day before and continued down the hall. On the way he occasionally talked with Wolf or patted him on the head. He finally managed to catch up with Mako who was with Fantasia.

"Morning" Connor said. "Morning Connor" Fantasia said she bent to Wolf and pat him on the head. "Morning Connor" Mako said after concentrating on the paper in her hands. "You ok?" Connor asked noticing her concentrating on the paper also frowning at it. She looked up and her frown changed to a smile "Nothing... so what class do you have?" Mako said changing the subject and stuffing the paper in her messenger bag.

"Uh I have Flying and Sword Fighting" Connor responded after looking at his paper. "Well we're going to be late come on" Mako said grabbing his hand and rushing him along the hallway. Wolf clambered after them.

Nightwing's POV

Connor. My mind was still trying to comprehend it. Connor! The Connor we rescued from Cadmus is apparently in some huge prophecy. Nope, can't comprehend it's still too impossible. I thankfully hid this from the team but I had a feeling deep down that if they ever found out I was going to get my ass handed to me if I hid it.

Don't even get me started on how when the time came when I had to tell Superman. Yep its official I am so screwed.

I was currently at the bar on my third drink. I usually never in step foot in a bar but oh well. Hey if Connor can teleport to another dimension then I can get drunk the one night I have off. I sighed and trudged to the exit.

My watch turned on meaning it was alerting me to a mission debrief. For the first time since I became Nightwing, I actually turned it off. I was at a loss. I lose that I didn't how to fix this time.

Connor's POV

For once I was not putting on a straight face in school trying to show I was interested when I really wasn't. Which may or may not have made sense but I really was having a blast. At school. The teachers were pretty nice apart from this one guy with white hair and glasses who narrowed his eyes at me.

I had most of my classes with Mako, Delia and Reiji. Reiji mainly just slept in class. Delia was basically the class prankster. She put exploding water balloons on some teachers' chairs. Mako and everyone could tell was the goody two shoes. She did her work raised her hand and sometimes interfered with Delia's pranks rarely.

She usually just giggled along with everyone else. No one stared at me funny or treated me any different and let me tell you it was a huge relief.

After the school periods were over we have 3 hours of free time before curfew. It was 6:00 pm or I think it was. Time was really weird here. Anyway Mako had told me to come to Dorm 5. It's apparently were everyone lived. I had a separate room.

I had just washed up and gave Wolf a snack and by the time we got to the door you could hear people talking behind it and the faint sound of music. I knocked and Mako opened it up. She was wearing a gray toga with white leggings.

"Connor come in!" she beamed open the door wider to reveal everyone inside. The Dorm was huge. Literally, it had two floors and high ceilings along with a big window. Blub lights hung from the railing on the second floor. Snacks were everywhere and an old record player was playing some nice low music.

"Hey Connor" came from everyone in the room. Fantasia was reading a book, looked up and waved. Darren was playing darts and turned to give me a silly salute before going back to play darts with Reiji. Delia was currently trying to change the music but failed. Mako just sat in one of the armchairs.

"So who was the Conman's first day at Askyrian boot camp." Delia said a childish grin on her face. I gave her a confused face. "Conman?" I ask. "What's wrong Connor?" Mako asked sensing a little defensive in my voice. "Nothing just on my planet a conman is kind of a bad person" I said a smile coming to my lips.

Delia started blank at me not long before laughing out loud and falling out the armchair. Everyone bursts into laughing. Darren and Fantasia just smiled.

Nightwing's POV

The next morning thankfully I didn't get any mission calls. I had stayed home as it rained outside. The TV was on when I was cooking some eggs for breakfast. The newswoman was out in the storm saying the unusual weather was going to be going on for 2 weeks.

My IPhone after breakfast and I looked at it. It read Al. I smiled and picked it up. "Hey Al is ev- my voice was cut off by someone who definitely was not Al talking fast. "I need you to listen and listen fast." said the slightly darker voice on the phone.

"Where's Al, if you hurt him I swear" I said into the phone. "Relax the butler is fine… I only call to tell you and one thing only." the male voice said or the auto tuned dark male voice. "Drop the case of your missing friend, he's gone and you'll be putting everyone you love in danger if you continue." Before I could respond the line clicked dead.

My face darkened.

Someone knew about Connor and they didn't know he was still alive. This just opened up to a whole new level.

**Hola! I know I posted a chapter a day I kinda like it and all the views awesome. I also was thinking how many chapters this might have I think about 35, 45 chapters then maybe a sequel if people want one just planning ahead. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! See u Saturday next chapter will be posted by then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone I had a snow Day so I couldn't get this chapter in on Saturday because I left my charger at school. Anyway I found another laptop charger and so I can post this chapter. I was really happy to know that I was still getting views daily so yeah that boosted confidence in this story even more. **

**Enjoy!**

Connor's POV

I slept pretty well for the past two weeks. I went to school or camp, or whatever it was then hung out with everyone and sometimes studied. This time though studying was fun. Because you know, you had to make a potion or get a fighting technique down. Let me just say best homework ever.

I also felt different not like my usual self. For one I talked more often, was usually more open and I felt like I was growing taller which didn't make sense. I wasn't supposed to age. Well I was supposed to stay about 16 forever. Or look 16 forever.

But I kind of felt myself changing the longer I stayed here. The stone for one didn't change. It glowed some times. Mostly it glowed a bit at night but other than that it didn't hurt or move basically having something inside for the rest of your life.

Uncomfortable right? But I have started to get used to it. It was at the end of the month when I sensed something was up with Mako and the others. They had been acting strange usually angry and frustrated. They didn't lash out but they looked almost worn down. Mako the most.

She was stroking her feathers more (which I had found out is her hint for being nervous), her hair was more messy than usual and she was always jumping when someone called her name. I finally had enough and decided to ask her what was bothering her so much after Sword Fighting class.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second" I asked catching up to her in the hallway. "Yeah what's up" she said shoving a paper in her bag and giving him a smile. "Are you ok?" I asked slowly she had a little bit of dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah what makes you think I wouldn't be fine" she said trying to pull off sounding perky. It didn't work at all. "Ok spill what's got you all nervous" I said dropping my friendly tone. "Fine..." she muttered readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "General Frayoliia said if our group everyone is in doesn't get a six member then we'll have to disband." She said handing me a paper.

It showed a long list of teams of six followed by long names at the bottom it showed their group but had the ink scratched out on one of the names. "What happened to your six member?" I asked pushing it a little.

Mako bit the bottom of her lip and paused for a minute. "My brother was the six member…" she said quietly. I handed her the paper. "I'm sorry" I said softly. Damn it Connor why did you have to push it. She smiled at me as if to try and stay strong. "Not your fault anyway we need a six member by the end of month which is in two days and we aren't exactly the most popular group of kids." she said sighing.

She turned to start to walk away. "I could join." I blurted out before my mind could comprehend what it just said. She stopped and turned around eyes wide. What!? What!? Did I just say that? DID I JUST SAY THAT!? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Connor I can't ask that from you, you just got here and you are already part of a team." She said walked back to me.

"Well since I am not really going anywhere I guess I could join till you find another member. A smile slowly crept onto Mako's face. "Really?" she said beaming with happiness. I smiled and nodded. She jumped up and gave me a big hug which took me by surprise.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" she kept on repeating finally letting go of suffocating me. She did a short happy dance and flew off down the hallway leaving me very flustered.

Dick's POV

Jump.

Kick.

Dodge.

Backflip.

I easily dodged Tim's punches. He wanted someone to spar with him even though he was very bad at doing just hand on hand combat. Or at least he was bad at one on one while he's half asleep. He had got up early grumpy today and asked for a sparring match.

Of course half of it was fueled with angry the other half with sleepiness. Anyway in 2 minutes he was already down and crying. I helped him up and patted him on the back. He clung to me as I walked him out of the training room.

This was probably the worst year of my life.

Connor's POV

According to a long list of rules which by the way I had to read to sign into this team thing also moving into the team dorm. This would be the huge loft we all shared. I had stopped talking about the brother of Mako and six member subject most of the guys were pretty awkward about it, Mako froze up and Fantasia always gave me a warning look as if she was asking if I really wanted to go there.

I didn't have much stuff but I also had a few things. Wolf had fit right in especially with Fantasia and Reiji. Reiji always took him for walks and always played hilarious pranks on him. While I was out at class Fantasia would be watching him and petting him.

Everyone treated each other the same. The thing that bothered me the most every day was what the guys back on Earth where doing. Did they miss him where they even looking? I sure hope so. We every there are I hope they're safe.

**I love this chapter we start to get into Connor inching into the group and Wolf does have some new… changes. I will probably introduce them later on in the story or next chapter. Yes also I am accepting ideas for new chapters. I have some lined up but I mostly care about what you guys want so I am accepting ideas in the reviews again thank you guys so much for the support so far next chapter will be posted Saturday bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone so this is chapter 9 I believe. Wow almost to chapter 10 anyway I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction I am currently working on another fanfiction that will tie in a Justice League vs Avengers which I thought would be a great idea. Enjoy!**

Connor sat on a huge rock at the edge of the island. Below him showed the ocean and the wind was nice and warm. Summer was ending even though Connor had only been here for three weeks. The warm summer breezes stayed. Connor came up there to think or when he was wondering what was going with Earth.

Over a few days Mako had seen him go there after school. One afternoon she decided to follow him to figure out what he was up to.

Connor's POV

I sat up on the huge rock on the green hill at the end of the island. It was my favorite place to relax. I heard the flap of wings and Mako landed quietly next to me. "You ok Connor?" Mako said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah just a little homesick" I mumbled. It's not like it wasn't true. I was home sick. I missed everyone, Sphere and even M'gann but not in that way. "You want to talk about it or do you wanna see something really cool." Mako said standing up.

I looked up at her. "Like what?" She smiled and held out her hand. "Come on I'll show you." she said lifting the both of us up into the air.

The ride was only 5 minutes we landed in a small circle clearing in the middle of the forest. It was dark out but small gold lights floated around the area. The small clearing had a blue pool and waterfall. "What's this place called?" I asked still looking around.

"We're not here for the fountain, hide here." Mako said whispering. We hid behind a huge rock. A few minutes later across the pond rustling came from the bush. Out walked a pretty big griffin. Or what looked like a griffin.

It brushed itself off with its beak and strode over to the pool starting to drink from it. "What is that?" I whispered. Mako was staring in awe. "It's a griffin they were said to be extinct but for a couple of days now this one has been coming here" said.

Mako slowly came from behind the rock. "Hey what are you doing?" I said whispering at her. She gave me a grin and walked forward. The griffin tensed and turned around. Mako did a little curtsey and the griffin bowed its head.

Mako walked forward and started stroking the feathers on its head. "You're just a good boy aren't you?" Mako said the griffin cooed back at her almost happy to have company. I slowly stepped out from behind the rock and walked next to Mako.

"I think I'll call him Xander." Mako said smiling. She turned to me and gasped. "What?" I said immediately alarmed. "Connor you're glowing!" Mako said. Xander had also turned and stared intently at me.

A red light getting brighter and brighter came from my chest. I immediately felt my knees buckle and my vision went dark.

?'s POV

The teleporter had successfully worked the boy was now on his way to Thea. The Kryptonite shouldn't have killed him if it did then he wasn't the chosen one.

My associates were keeping close eyes on his former team mates. The members sat at different computer stations each with a different video showing the team members in their various locations. Our mission was to make sure the Prophecy came true.

Avion will be pleased with our success. If not then we're all dead.

Connor's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up which reminds me I really need to stop fainting whenever my chest glows. It's really starting to annoy me. Though I woke up in my bedroom. Thank goodness. I probably looked like a total wimp in front of Mako.

I lifted my white tank top up, the kryptonite in my chest was now a dull dark red. Unlike the light show it was pulling last night. I sat up immediately and put my boots on along with dark red pants and a black jacket. What ! I may be stuck in a different dimension but my fashion isn't exactly dead.

A minute later the door swung open followed by Wolf and Xander chasing each other around the room acting like puppies. Xander chirped happily and Wolf had his tail wagging. When Wolf noticed me up he immediately ran over and started licking my face.

"Yeah morning bud." I said trying to stop the slobber storm from reaching my good clothing. Delia was standing in the door way laughing at Wolf literally tackling me to the floor. "Morning Conman" Delia said scratching Xander on the head.

"Morning" I said through trying to get Wolf to stop licking me. Mako had also walked in. "Connor are you alright your chest stopped glowing when you fainted but I had Xander fly you back." She said. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"I'm fine thanks again for picking up an unconscious me" I said sighing "Again". All of us broke out laughing. "No problem now come on we have to figure out what to do for a new dorm." Mako said helping me stand.

I knit my eyebrows "What happened to our old one?" Delia was clutching her sides trying to contain her giggling. "We got all our stuff out but Fantasia's brothers came in town so they thought a little science experiment would be fun." Mako trailed off giving me a sheepish grin. "Not the best idea I presume?" I said smirking at the thought of Fantasia calmly yelling at both of her brothers.

Nobody's POV

While the three walked out of the room you could heard Connor in the hallway say "Wait since when does Fantasia have brothers?" Mako and Delia started to laugh.

o0o0o0o0o

As we got closer to the dorm we could hear three people arguing. Connor opened the burnt door to reveal Fantasia and two short kids arguing with her. One had black hair, blue eyes and black clothing he had messy uncombed hair and sunglasses in them.

The other was the exact opposite white combed hair the same unnatural color like Fantasia. He wore clean clothing and had the same dark grey eyes like Fantasia. The three of them stopped arguing when the trio entered. "Guys I'm really sorry about this" Fantasia said pinching the bridge of her nose and looking around at the burnt room.

"It's ok I'm sure we'll find place else to crash for a couple of days." Connor said shrugging off losing his room. It's not like he had anything important in it. Wolf whimpered and had a burnt teddy bear in his mouth.

His only chew toy and his favorite. "We'll fix it" the twins said in unison. They sounded completely alike. "Hello my name is Yang, I'm the more pleasant twin." The boy with the white hair said almost like he was trying to seem fit and proper. They were either probably 9 or 10.

The boy with black hair burped and winked his eye at them. "Name's Yin, the twin without a stick up there butt." he said picking his nose. Delia snorted. Yang glared at his twin. "Boys if you don't clean this up I will call Cora and so help me you will be sorry" Fantasia said clearly stressed out with her siblings.

Connor leaned to Mako and whispered "Who's Cora?" Mako smiled. "Fantasia's youngest sister she is only 5 but trust me when she gets angry you better run." Mako grinned as if she was remembering something that had happened in the past before with Cora.

"Yes Sis" the twins said again in unison and with a rush of wind both of them had sped away before Fantasia could start shouting for them to get back.

**Ok so this chapter is one of my favorites. As you can already tell the twins are the biggest troublemakers ever. So I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter I will be posting the next one of Sunday which is tomorrow. I really wanted to put in 12 extra chapters posting day after day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so the official countdown to my other Avengers/ Justice League count down, if you want to check it out I will be posting it in the Young Justice Fanfiction base. Two more days! Know unlike this fanfiction it will be a little more descriptive and have less OC's. Probably one or two. Unlike this one with 5 XD. Anyway just putting it out there see you guys later! Enjoy! By the way I got my time for posting new chapters mixed up so I will be posting this chapter on Friday mainly because I'm landing in Arizona. So yeah! XD**

Since they still hadn't found a dorm they were all staying in separate rooms spread out all in the main dormitory building. Some people had their own rooms not many were in groups. Though they needed a little team bonding so Mako planned a picnic. Which isn't like her usual self.

Anyway she had made it on the hill looking over the island into the ocean. Which was a little secret spot she visits. Half way through Yin and Yang had made the terrible mistake to pull on Wolf's tail… and hang onto it.

Well it ended all three of them the twin boys laughing like maniacs smacking into a tree. Also a very angry Fantasia. In the end everyone was walking back carrying a lot of stuff. Mako carried the blanket, Delia refused to carry anything instead she cartwheeled and jumped around. Darren was writing something in his book and refused to talk.

Fantasia was busy reprimanding Yin and Yang who had dirt and branches in their hair and clothes. Connor carried the dishes and glasses and easily balancing them. Halfway through Delia cartwheeled into the tall grass at first laughing then a short scream before her voice echoed.

Everyone immediately dropped everything and hurried into the grass looking around and yelling her name. "Delia!" Fantasia shouted getting out her sword and started slashing the tall grass. "Delia this isn't funny!" Mako shouted. Extending her wing knives she started slashing the grass as well.

No sound from the grass.

Connor immediately though for a minute before trying to use heat vision. His eyes glowed a bright red before he shut it off almost startled he could actually use it now. He just continued into the brush with everyone to look for Delia.

"Guys we found her!" shouted Yin and Yang in unison. Connor and Mako made their way towards their voices as the others tried to find Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang were standing over what looked like a hole in the ground.

You couldn't see where it ended. "The holes too small my wings won't fit down there and if we make the hole bigger we could bury Delia." Mako said immediately processing the situation and looking around frantically. "I'll go" Connor said throwing a pebble in to hear if there was a bottom.

"Be careful" Mako said putting a hand on his shoulder he nodded and jumped into the hole.

o0o0o0o0o

Nightwing's POV

First Connor, now Wally. It wasn't fair. I know it sounds immature but I was about to make a huge fit. But in reality it wasn't. We had placed Wally right next to Connor in the Grotto. I refused to give up. Everyone basically had given up on them but if my hunch was right (which it usually is) then Wally and Connor where still in the same place.

Then Wally must be tied in with this prophecy thing. It also meant that I had to visit a certain Himalayan monk. Even risking everything would mean getting Connor and Wally back.

Connor's POV

It was dark but hey rescuing a friend in a mysterious cave was not the first thing I did that was weird.

I think I should have at least taken a flashlight. The only thing that helped me see was the glow from the stone in my chest. It had glowed only at night but now it was glowing more and more. Right now it was like heat vision almost.

I looked around. I couldn't much but this cave seemed to occupy the entire hill. Must have been a mine or something. Finally at the edge of the cave wall I heard water splashing. Making my way towards it sunlight was streaming through cracks in the ceiling.

"Connor?" came a voice. Delia. She was by the water wrapping her ankle which was swollen. She tried giving me a cheeky smile but I guess the pain was too much.

I helped her up and she pointed across the water. "I don't think this place was a cave." She said pointing to what looked like a broken altar. I also noticed where I stepped through the entrance there were remnants of crumbled stairs.

"What do you think it was" I ask as I have her sit down on a rock. "Looks like one of the old guardian altars." she said squinting her eyes at the altar. A small waterfall is coming from the ceiling pooling into a leaky pool in the ground. It appears there was supposed to be rocks making sure that the water doesn't leak out onto the floor.

But since there were none a good foot of water was all over the floor. "What's a guardian altar?" I asked puzzled looking around as Delia sat on the step readjusting a piece of torn cloth on her ankle. "Guardians back then were the peacekeepers who protected us from the Shadows." She said trying to stand up for a minute but failing to do so.

"Well what happened to them, you guys told me you were at war." I continued walking up to the altar. "Then they just disappeared out of the blue, no one knows what happened to them." Delia said bored as if they were taught this story when they were children over and over again.

"Like the Avatar?" I said picking up a piece of the altar and looking at it. "The who?' Delia said throwing a pebble into the pool. "Oh it's a TV show back on Earth." I said giving her a grin. If I ever got back to Earth I needed to remind myself to teach these guys about pop culture. She just shrugged it off and starting throwing pebbles again.

I looked behind the altar and the glint of something shiny caught my eye. I turned over a big limestone slab and brushing away to sand to see a sword still in good condition in the bottom of the rubble. Picking it up I waved it around.

For the past two weeks I had practiced with some swords for class but this one was nice and fit my hand. "Nice Connor, souvenir!" Delia said giving me a wide grin before standing up. "I think my ankle is better we can go now."

"Nice…" I said to myself walking back over to Delia. "Ready?" I said. Delia rolled her eyes. "No let me just grab a few things, these pebbles oh yeah and some water." she said sarcastically. Before we could leave we heard 4 pairs of feet fall on the cave floor.

In to the small light of the altar room appeared Mako, Fantasia followed by Darren and Reiji. "We thought you and Connor got eaten by a giant worm." Reiji said bursting out laughing. Mako thwacked him on the head.

"Nope thankfully this place looks like a thawed out cave." Delia said balancing on the rocky wall. "Hey look at that." Mako pointed to the cave wall with her flashlight. A strong wind was coming from it.

Connor walked up to it and punched it full scale. The whole think blew out to reveal a pretty amazing view. It had an entire view of the setting sun and rolling clouds. "Perfect" Mako said everyone took in the view.

"You now if we put some glass in and clean this place up a bit then it wouldn't make such a bad place." Mako said still staring at the view. Connor stared at the view too. "Actually I think you're right."

"I'll get the boys." Fantasia said still mesmerized. She headed back up the makeshift rope ladder.

"So who wants to start cleaning this place up?" Connor said snapping everyone's attention back to reality.

**Hey guys so sorry this chapter took so long I promise to update more. Anyway see you guys later. **


	11. Chapter 11

**One more day till my new fanfiction I'm so excited. So guys I am posting day after day again I thought that would kind of make up for lost time on new chapters. So I hope you enjoy I almost noticed my chapters are really freaking short so I'm going to try and make them much, much longer. Anyways enjoy!**

So sleeping in sleeping bag in a breezy cave at night not the best idea on Connor's part. But hey at least it drowned out the sound of Delia's snorting which just like Mako said sounded like a foghorn.

The school week excludes Friday, Saturday and Sunday. This provided them three days to work on our new dorm. Mako was wearing her usual white toga but with black leggings and sandals. Connor had a plain black shirt on with long jeans. He also wore sandals. Everyone else was in there usual clothes but had paint on their faces as they painted and helped make this place feel like home.

Or sort of like a home. Mako painted her room sky blue with clouds on the walls and a starry night sky on the ceiling. She was a good artist. Delia painted her room yellow and then splattered a bunch of room colors on the walls everyone else helped to. Ying and Yang had very different messy and neat room styles.

This ended up in everyone splattering each other in a big paint fight.

At the end of the day when the sun was setting everyone sat at the edge overlooking the sun and ate sandwiches. Everyone was covered in paint. The twins were covered in paint except Yang. He refused to get an inch of paint on what he called "his formality".

The dorm was half done. But still some good memories were inside it. At night Fantasia and Delia had hung blub lights from the walls and we had moved in a paint-splattered table (dried of course) and put a lot of good food on it.

Connor walked outside for a minute music and laughter could still be seen below. The night sky was glowing with stars, the grass swayed gently and the air was warm and breezy. Connor sat there on the rock looking out to the clouds.

"Miss home?" came a voice. Connor turned his head to reveal Mako she was smiling at him. "Yeah, and my friends." Connor said trying to smile. "I know what that feels like I come from a small island far from here but I usually visit their when I get the chance."

"What's it like…to have a family?" Connor said pausing for a second. "Well I guess you'll have to tell me it was just me and my brother." Mako said smiling sadly. "What was your family like?" Mako said sitting down next to him.

"I didn't have a family, I was… grown in a science lab." Connor said trying to push the memories back. The memories of being told who made him, how and why. Mako placed a hand on his shoulder. "Connor, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." she said.

Connor smiled at her. "It's ok, it was 5 years ago it doesn't matter anymore." he said. "But in a way I did have a family." Connor said after a minute of silence between the two of them. Mako looked at him confused. "When I first broke out of Cadmus, Robin, Kaldur, Wally they were my family. They took me in and gave me a place to be also were my first friends." Connor said choking on his words. Mako smiled at him turning back to look at the night sky. "Well you're not alone anymore Connor you've got us as friends as long as you stay." Mako said softly.

For the rest of the night they just sat there in silence.

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning everyone was awoken to the sound of an explosion. Everyone rushed out of their rooms. "What was that?" Connor yelled. Yin and Yang super-speeded into the living both in their pajamas. "Who set our explosion alarm clock?!" they said in unison.

"I though you dismantled that." Fantasia said calmly though everyone could tell she was mad. "We did that's why we want to know who set off explosions."

**(REAL QUCIK THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT IT'S ABOUT TO COME INTO THE STORY! So there is this thing called a holocaster it can project people's voice and not what they look like. I added this in so people could communicate uniquely instead of phones anyway just a heads up!) **

The holocaster rung in the corner. Mako answered it "Hello?" she said brushing strands of black hair out of her face. "Morrow I need you and your team now! The Beasts they brought two Karahe they're heading for the city hurry." came the panicked voice of General Frayoliia.

Mako turned the holocaster off. "We need to go now." Mako said. Everyone hurried back to their rooms. "Anyone mind filling me in oh what a Karaphe is?" Connor said also heading back to his room. "A very big monster that likes to destroy everything." Delia said putting her leather gloves on.

Ying and Yang were already dressed. Mako put on black gloves and matching dark blue pants attached to it was a small knife, she wore a black jacket and was currently checking the small knives that could slide out from under her wings.

Darren was messing with some sort of dark energy in his hand. Delia was practicing her punches. Ying and Yang were discussing which trinkets and inventions to bring. Reiji was stuffing his face with food mostly granola bars. Fantasia had her blade out. "Connor ready?" Mako said. They were ready to get to the transporter.

Connor grabbed the sword. If he was going to do some good while he was gone from Earth he might as well.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and the long wait I promise to update either tomorrow or the day after that I just have tests coming up and a lot of homework. Anyway be! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so my computer just crashed and I almost lost all my stuff so I have spent all this time trying to get it back. So I apologize, I know I have been doing that a lot lately things aren't going so great so yeah. Hope you guys like this chapter. -Arti**

Connor's POV

The ride to the academy was quiet. The only sound was the shuttle. Fantasia kept checking her weapons. Mako stared out the window her face read sadness but she looked deep in thought. I shouldn't disturb her right now. Even the twins were silent occasionally talking to each other, but none the less still quiet.

I stood holding on the railing on the ceiling. The shuttle sort of reminded me of the subway, though overhead railings were new. "We need to get out." Darren spoke up. It was the first time he actually talked. His voice was deeper than I expected. "What?" Mako said turning to him looking no less surprised than myself.

He pointed to the window in front. The ship was automatically piloted. But the rail had ended looking like it went off a cliff. I immediately busted open a window and one by one everyone jumped out. I jumped out last before the shuttle exploded in flames. "Are all shuttle rides like that?" I asked helping Mako stand up she had a little scratch on her face.

"No, the Karahe must have destroyed the shuttle, why do they have to get smarter." Mako mumbled flexing her wings. "Well we better move." Delia said sounding panicked. Delia pointed up. A huge piece of rock was currently hurdling at us. "OH shit!" Reiji yelled grabbing the twins and started running.

While everyone went to running as fast as they could I jumped up slamming my fist into the piece of rock. It exploded into dust and tiny pieces of rocks. I landed back down with the others. Delia had a wild grin on her face. "Well that will definitely come in handy." she said.

"Except for that!" Yang said immediately running. 5 more rocks came flying at us. That was when we all started running. I turned around and concentrated really hard. Red beams shot from my eyes and immediately pulverized 3 of the rocks. Delia watched her mouth open. "Totally didn't know I could do that" I yell watching the small rocks fall straight down to us.

"That will come in handy too!" she said. I rolled my eyes. "We can't run it forever so I say we kill this bastard." Fantasia said. She stopped and turned in the direction of rocks being thrown and tress being crushed. This thing was right behind us. She brought out her sword and waited their calmly.

The rocks landed near her but she didn't flinch or move. She just calmly looked forward. One by one we also stopped. The noise of roars and trees being crushed came to a creepy stop. Nothing, no wind the leaves didn't even move. In the distance the wail of sirens could be heard. Smoke came from several different areas.

Suddenly the trees where brought down to reveal what was chasing us. May I remind you that these trees were basically as tall as redwoods so this thing must have been big. What emerged intimated me a little bit but I wasn't like I hadn't handled huge monsters before. Just not colossal ones.

What was I thinking? Was I actually doubting myself on fighting a monster?

The monster had blood red eyes that seemed to gleam or maybe it was just my brain playing tricks on me. Its hide was a dark gray with cracks in the middle which were glowing red. Huge spikes covered its body. This thing could make the Titanic look like a small sandwich.

It let out a bellowing roar. Fantasia turned to face me. For the first time she was smiling. This also was disturbing because Fantasia never smiles, not even when she's happy. "Well shall we begin?"

I actually smiled back. "My pleasure."

o0o0o0o

Nightwing's POV

Punch.

Kick.

Dodge.

Backflip.

Repeating the process again. I dodged Tim's punch and proceeded to punch him in the stomach which he also dodged. I smiled. I hadn't sparred in a while with someone. This was good for both of us.

"So, I heard from M'gann that you're still looking for Connor." Tim said breaking the silence between them. "Did she tell you that reading other people's mind is also extremely annoying." I returned calmly. Tim smirked. "She didn't read your mind Dick, it's kind of obvious."

We stopped sparring and headed over to get water. "How so?"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a look. "You eat very little, you hardly sleep and keep yourself super busy." I grinned. "No more than usual." I said which caused him also to smile. "We're worried about you, Dick you need to come-. I stopped him. "No, all of you guys quit on Connor I won't I know he's alive."

I turned to leave. Tim yelled after me "How do you know?". I turned and looked at him. "Because he's going to play a bigger role in an even bigger plot." With that I walked out of the training room.

o0o0o0o

Connor sat on rock wrapping a clean cloth on a gash on his arm. His lip was also bloody. Never in his life had he taken such a beating. I guess even Kryptonians must have some species that can beat the crap out of them. Still hurt though.

Though it was different Connor was healing much faster than when he was on Earth. But his guess was that it was just a side effect on being in a different dimension. Mako limped over to him and sat on the rock next to him. "You really shouldn't be walking." He said getting out another cloth to wrap her swelled ankle.

"Hey I can take care of myself, it doesn't hurt that much just be glad I didn't break a wing." She chuckled. I smiled. "Where's everyone else?" Mako said looking around. "Trying to radio back at the academy."

"I am just glad that's over that thing kicked my ass." Mako said popping her shoulder back into place. Connor's face went blank. "Mako, General Frayoliia said there were two of them." He said realization that the other one was still out there dawned on both of them.

Before they could react the same bellowing roar was heard closer than comfort. Another Karahe came charging out of the trees clearly pissed that it's friend was dead. Connor grabbed Mako and jumped up right before the huge beast plowed through were they where they were just standing.

Connor jumped up high and slowly they started to go back down. Mako wouldn't have enough time to lift both of them up. Connor concentrated really hard and held on to Mako. The rush of wind going by Connor's ears stopped as they gently floated hundreds of feet from the ground.

"Connor, you're floating!" Mako exclaimed looking down and around. She was smiling. "Well this is definitely new." Connor said through shock and disbelief. "Can we get there and warn the others?" she said.

Connor was caring Mako bridal style in the air. "Yeah sure." Connor tried to hide the blush which was forming on both his and Mako's face. Connor let go of Mako who spread her wings and flew back up next to him. "Game plan?" Mako said staring down at the huge Karahe (this one had huge ivory tusks). It was currently tearing through the forest. It wasn't too far from a village up ahead.

"Well, presuming I have all full Kryptonian powers and you have metal blades that can pretty much tear through everything… I suggest we should probably beat the shit out of that thing before it gets closer to that village." They both floated their silently other than Mako's wings flapping in the wind.

"I'll second that notion" Mako said a grin on her face. Both of them fly straight at the beast.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry for the mini rant on the top of this chapter. I'm going to be updating soon. I have already started the next chapter so stay tuned. With Awesomeness- Arti **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I got this chapter done and posted it on time. Yay! *little awkward happy dance* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm feeling much better and I hope you guys enjoy. With Waffles –Arti**

Connor and Mako sat on the dead Karahe eating sandwiches. Don't ask how they got them they just had sandwiches and they were sitting on top of the Karahe covered in sweat, blood and cuts silently. The rest of the team emerged from the bushes each with their own fair share of injuries.

Delia gaped and looked up at them. "Whoa guys you got the second one?" she yelled up. They looked down and continued chewing. Then slowly descended. Mako flapping her wings and Connor floating. "Yep" Connor replied taking another bite of his sandwich.

Fantasia stared at them with one eyebrow up. "I am actually surprised of how casual you two are acting right now." she said. Yin used his superspeed and stole Connor's sandwich. "Hey give it back!" Connor complained flying after the speedster who was trying to eat and run. Not a great plan.

"Can we please go now?" Delia asked she sounded exhausted. "Yeah we can go." Mako said jumping down from the huge dead beast.

o0o0o0o

Nobody's POV

"What do you mean he's a part of a bigger plot?" Tim said running to catch up with Dick. "When we went to the temple the head monk told me that Connor had been transported to a different world." He continued walking along the hallways. "How do you know he wasn't lying?" Tim asked. "I went in there and he just started talking about Connor before I could ask and there…" Dick paused and leaned in to whisper to Tim.

"There was a mural on the goddamn wall that had Connor in it Tim!" he said a little shaken up when he said it. "Shit... well then this is a bigger plot." Tim said running his hand through his hair. "Look, you can't tell anyone, M'gann or Superman." Dick said looking around in the hallways to see if anyone was listening.

"Jeez… fine but if it becomes clear that Connor is alive then you and me need to come clean immediately." Tim said. Dick nodded and they continued down the hallway in silence.

It was there hallway of secrets.

o0o0o0o

"Mako?" Yin said they all sat legs hanging over the cliff right outside. The sunset in the distance. All of them sat with their fair share of cuts, bruises and bandages. "Hmm?" she replied sipping another drop of her coke. Everyone was drinking a coke. "Can we use the extra spare room for a little science experiment?" Everyone looked at Yin who had a sheepish smile on his face.

In unison everyone (minus Yang) said "No". "Now off to bed you two." Mako said yawing herself. "What! That's not fair, we're only 3 years younger c'mon" said both of the twins who were whining and complaining. "Fantasia?" Mako said looking at her for approval.

She smiled. "You heard her boys go to bed". The boys gave her a look. Before they could open their mouths Mako stood up and ruffled their hair. "No buts, no cuts and definitely no coconuts." she said and the boys (rolling with laughter) headed back into the underground loft.

Everyone stood up helping each other with all their achy bones. "Why no coconuts?" Reiji said as they all walked back inside. "Because I'm allergic to them." Then silence then finally. "Oh, I thought you were allergic to good jokes." Reiji said laughing to himself. "Well you're allergic to getting girls." Mako teased back.

"Not true!" he protested. "Actually very true." Connor replied and everyone burst out laughing.

o0o0o0o

The next morning Connor woke up to Wolf's snoring. Which may just have gave Delia a run for her money. He clambered out of bed and got dressed leaving his hair messy as ever. Wolf trotted behind him and stuck to his side, more than usual.

Making his way into the kitchen Connor yawned and sat down with everyone else. Reiji, Darren and Delia were missing from the table. They weren't the earliest risers. Delia would probably be up last. She never woke up past 10:00 which earned her a lot of late slips. I actually think there was a record of her breaking the late slip pass mark.

Anyway Mako was cooking breakfast wearing a cream colored toga with gray leggings. She was humming a song as she tossed eggs around in the pan with onions. Fantasia sat at the table reading a book, glasses on and sipping her tea. Xander sat on the floor eating a chicken leg. He chirped happily at Connor once he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Connor." Mako said casually putting the eggs and toast on three plates the others would probably fight over leftovers in the fridge later. "Morning" Fantasia said sipping her tea. "Morning guys... where are the twins?" Connor said after realizing the twins weren't seated at the table.

Actually the morning was going quite peaceful so you could tell something was seriously wrong. Fantasia peered up from her tea and looked around. Mako stopped. "The extra room." she said rushing out of the room quickly followed by Fantasia and Connor.

They finally made it to the door with a clear paper nailed on it saying in bold letters: YIN AND YANG KEEP OUT! Fantasia opened the door to see Yin and Yang nailing and sawing something onto a project under a blanket.

"What did I tell you guys about the project?" Fantasia yelled she walked forward. Both boys removed their safety masks and stepped down from the ladders. "Relax sis! After that horrible shuttle ride we decided to make a much nicer way of transportation for everyone to enjoy." Yin said trying to smile into the eyes of his angry glowering sister. Wow one of the few people who could keep calm under the threatening eyes of Fantasia you have got to be pretty hardcore for that.

"And what exactly did you build?" Fantasia asked in a sweet tone though there was clear poison underneath it. "A ship so you guys don't have to ride that hell of a shuttle." Yang continued off of Yin's sentence.

"You guys built a ship in one night with the scraps lying around the island?" Mako said hands on her hips not believing what they were saying. "Mako, Mako, Mako… you know us we're the biggest geniuses on the island." Connor smirked, he was pretty sure Dick could definitely compete with them for that title.

"I believe you." Connor spoke up walking forward. Yin and Yang high-fived. "Thank finally someone who" Connor cut him off standing next to the project under the blanket. "I will only believe you if you show me the ship." The twins sighed in defeat. "How come Connor found the loop whole we put him on the not a threat to our inventions list." Yang complained to his twin. Connor smirked and stepped back as the twins removed the ladders and pulled the curtain away.

It looked like a big piece of metal junk. But that was in a pile under the curtain next to it was the skeleton or the inside of a ship. It wasn't small but it could fit maybe all of us.

Delia walked in the room still dressed in her matching yellow pajamas that matched her hair color. She yawned stretched her arms and looked up at the ship. "Guys…. I'm sleeping... so can… you like *yawns* stop yelling." she said pausing and keeping her eyes closed. S

She sleepwalked back into her room. "Well you heard her, boys off to bed, how many times do I have to tell you never work on your toys all night." Fantasia scorned dragging both of them by their ears out of the room.

"Is there anything called a normal breakfast in this house?" Connor said flicking off the light switch. Mako shut the door behind both of them as they went back to the kitchen. "I'm afraid normalness doesn't exist in this dimension." Connor laughed. Then silence finally he said. "Wait seriously?"

o0o0o0o

"I'm sorry my lord the one they called Superboy has lived." A man said who was on his knee staring at the floor as he spoke. People who looked into the Avion's eyes would be destroyed. The man was bloody and was shaking violently but trying to contain himself from shaking so much. He kneeled there in fear waiting for what his master would say.

"Bring me Nightshade." A deep almost robot like voice said. **(Real quick imagine Ultron's voice and yeah the Avion's voice is like Ultron). **The man stood, bowed and walked out of the dark room only illuminated by red wall lights.

In the hallway the man breathed a sigh of relief and walked down till he made his way to a metal door. He knocked. "He wants to see you." the man's shaky voice came. No sounds came from the room. The door slide open. A woman with a hood on stood there a spear on her back.

She nodded to the man and continued down the hallway in silence. The man continued down the hallway and picked up a checkpad along the way. He checked rooms, cells and offices everyone must be accounted for. It was Avion's direct orders.

He walked by a cell that had a teenage boy in a cyrotube. He checked him off the list and continued down the hall. The boy had messy black hair and white wings. He was bruised and looked like he slept peacefully.

One day those eyes would open, one day.

**Hey guys so I gave a little bit of the evil villain away to you guys. I hope you don't mind the little spoiler scene at the end. Again the team is chilling out in this chapter but next chapter will be awesome. So have a great weekend and keep on dreaming. -Arti**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so this chapter is very important before we begin I need to read the stuff below ITS REALLY IMPORTANT. Also I have read the reviews you guys are awesome and the ship for Mako and Connor (since it was a question in the reviews XD) is Conko, mainly because I went to this circus and a clown called Conko scared the heck out of my brother. XD **

**Karahe- basically a Kaiju**

**Avion- basically Ultron**

**Thea- basically a smaller Earth that's invisible**

**General Frayoliia- Basically Toph's daughter from Legend of Korra (the one who was in charge of police) **

**Wolf- Basically mutated and way more badass looking **

**So there you have it and that was a quick summary of what everyone should look like in this series so without further a due enjoy this chapter guys. –Arti **

Training day. One of the best days of the week for Connor. The school had been buzzing since Connor and the team had defeated not one but _two _Karahe! People would stare at them in the halls. Some awed, others looking slightly jealous.

Girls giggled around Connor and the guys and boys stared a little over-excessively at Mako and the girls. Which with one angry stare from Connor sent them whistling and walking away in the exact opposite direction.

At sword-fighting class things got out of hand. Everyone was taking turns when tall boy (maybe the same size and height as Connor) walked over to Mako. Connor didn't fidget but he kept an eye on them. Starting to feel uncomfortable where he stood his arms were crossed.

"Hey Mako" the boy said smoothly. A sleazy grin plastered on his face. This guy was big but Connor was bigger and had a plop of disgusting greenish hair on his head. He looked down at Mako like a little puppy. Mako clenched her sword tighter. She must really hate this guy Connor could notice her holding back on bringing her talon knives out.

"Leo… what do you want." she spat him. She had her arms folded and her facial expression read angry mixed with pure boredom. Leo reached out and stroked Mako's arm. She slapped his arm right away. "Scram sleazebag." she said in a low threatening tone. He chuckled and smiled at her unfazed by her threat. He was about to say something but Connor stepped in front of Mako surprised both her and Leo. Leo quickly recovered and gave Connor the same sleazy grin.

"And what are you supposed to be her boyfriend." Leo sneered. Connor had his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. "She said go away." Connor said roughly not leaving the hint of clear anger out of his voice. "Oh I'm so scared of the big loser who woke up in the forest." he said. Mako stepped from behind Connor. "Leo stop." she said but he continued. Connor flinched but stood his ground.

"Do you miss your family, do you miss your pathetic world loser?" he said getting in Connors face. Before Mako could intervene again Connor got right back into Leo's face. His eyes glowed bright red and his chest was starting to glow as well. Everyone was watching the fight in silence.

"I'm giving you one more chance pal, either back off or I get really angry… and trust me you don't want to get beaten up by an angry Kryptonian." Connor said in a low threatening tone.

Leo's face paled and he backed off, glaring at Connor then stomping out of the sparring arena with two of his pals tailing behind him. Mako put a reassuring hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor's eyes cooled down to his normal blue and he breathed out.

"Connor you didn't have to do that." Mako said softly she stuck her sword in the ground and sat next to him on the bench. Everyone had quietly walked out of the gym leaving to two alone.

"Sorry about that…" Connor said after a moment of silence. He stood and walked out of the room. Mako called after him but he kept going. He needed to breathe.

o0o0o0o

First Connor… now Wally. What was going on? Connor wasn't dead and Wally was. I had left a day after he died. I needed to clear my head. I packed up some stuff I would need in a box threw it in the backseat of my car and drove straight out of Bludhaven.

I needed a break I needed something. I was losing everyone around me. Connor was my best friend. Wally was like my brother. He was family. Losing him tore an even bigger whole in my heart.

I keep driving. I keep driving till I get away from everything. I'll keep going till I reach the gates of hell.

o0o0o0o

Connor walked along the path hands in his pockets. Wolf walked along next to him his yellow eyes bored in his blue eyes. Connor sighed and sat on a mossy rock. Wolf jumped up on the rock and lay down putting his head in Connor's lap.

For a few minutes they sat there in silence. Then the sound of flapping wings was coming closer and closer. Mako landed next to him and stayed quite. Both of them blushed and looked around avoiding the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Sorry about that." Mako said finally breaking the tension between them. Connor gave her a small smile. "It's my fault I know you can take care of yourself." Connor said running his fingers through his hair. They stayed there in silence right before Mako could open her mouth and talk they heard footsteps running along the path.

Delia looked panicked and out of breath she stopped in front of the rock and breathing really fast. "Guys…you need to… *gasp* get to the forest…now… someone else found…" She breathed out panting very fast. Mako and Connor looked at each other before flying off. Delia sat up against the rock. Wolf jumped down and curled up next to her and started licking her face.

Delia giggled and patted Wolf on the head.

o0o0o0o

Connor and Mako flew pretty fast, passing trees and flying over small rivers. Connor flew ahead his face resembled that of stone hard and emotionless. Mako flew close behind, a concerned look on her face mainly directed at Connor for looking so focused and determined.

They finally made it to the end of the forest. Darren was standing there with Fantasia and Reiji. Darren was leaned up against a tree, eyes closed and arms crossed. He opened an eye when Connor and Mako landed. Fantasia was telling Reiji not to walk the person on the grass up. Reiji was currently poking that person with a stick.

Connor walked up and gasped. Mako looked at him then at the sleeping person on the ground. "Do you know him Connor?" Connor bent down and turned him over. There in the grass slept a rather beat up Wally West in his ripped Kid Flash uniform. "I do, he's my best friend." Connor said still in pure shock.

**Cliffhanger. Aww yeah. I am enjoying this. Ok so to set the timeline. The time is slower in Thea so a few days let's say 5 days in Earth is only 2 days in Thea. So time is slower and years are longer. Because it doesn't seem that long ago that Connor "blew up" (notice my quotation marks) so yeah time has reached to the time that Wally "died." Yes I'm a firm believer he is alive in the Speed Force. So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed! **


End file.
